Dishes and Other Activities
by Rumpelstiltskin-wait
Summary: Belle insists that they do the dishes, but Rumple has other ideas. Inspired by this post on tumblr: "Imagine your OTP doing the dishes together for the first time in their new home and getting water everywhere. Bonus points, if your OTP is magical, for complaining that they could just do them with magic."


**Dishes and Other Activities**

"Sweetheart _please?" _Rumplestiltskin whined from his place in front of the kitchen sink.

"Rumple! I already said it three times! _NO magic. _Period." Belle responded firmly from her spot next to him.

They'd been married for a full week and this was their first time doing the dishes together, which for some reason was important. Rumple didn't really get it. There were _much _better things they could be doing with their night, but here they were, sleeves rolled up, getting splattered in soapy water.

Sure they were getting splashed with soapy water and their dishes were a lot more chipped than they were before they started, but Belle was ridiculously happy. She'd been married to the love of her life for a full week, and now here they were in _their _house, washing _their _dishes. _Together. _As a _married couple. _Her _husband _–gods she loved saying that- didn't quite feel the same; about the dishes at least.

"I really don't see why you won't let me just finish these the easy way" He groaned, placing another clean –and chipped- bowl onto the drying rack. "Then we can get to more…fun_…activities" _He growled with a waggle of his eyebrows, grabbing his _wife _–gods he loved saying that- around the waist and turning her toward him. This earned him a _gorgeous _giggle…and water flicked in his face.

Gods he was frustratingly endearing sometimes. Belle did love their _activities…_butshe loved these moments just as much. She had always loved just spending time with him, and even more now that they were married. Whether it be relaxing at the end of the day with a –chipped- cup of tea and a book, or something as mundane as taking inventory at the shop, she didn't care as long as she was next to her true love. "Rumple…I know this isn't very fun, but it needs to be done and it's something we can do it together" she explained, wincing when the plate she had been scrubbing slipped out of her hand, splashing them both from the waist up.

"You're right dear…I don't care for washing dishes, but if it means spending time with my lovely wife, I can endure." Rumple smiled, kissing her temple then grabbing a clean cup from her hands. The moment before he was about to turn the cup over onto the drying rack he noticed that there was quite a bit of water in it, and he got a wonderfully _terrible _idea. Slowly, careful that she wouldn't notice his antics, he lifted the cup above Belles head and dribbled just the tiniest bit of water on the top of her head. She stilled her hands for a moment. Obviously she felt _something_, but she either didn't find it suspicious that water was dripping on her head, or couldn't feel the water through her hair, because she quickly went back to scrubbing a pan. So he inwardly giggled, and decided to go all the way…

_*Splash*_

"_Rumplestiltskin!" _Belle squealed, spinning on her heels to face her now laughing husband.

The whole top of her head was completely soaked. Water was dripping down strands of hair and onto her face, and she looked positively _adorable. _She also looked positively _annoyed_, probably because he was now nearly doubled over with laughter.

"I'm- ah- I'm sorry love-"He took a deep breath, trying to calm his laughter before he attempted explaining himself. "I just had to" He finally said once he had his breathing under control. That definitely wasn't a very good excuse. But he really didn't have an excuse for dumping a cup of water on his wife's head.

"Oh it's fine dear. I forgive you." She replied all too calmly. Suddenly a maniacal grin spread across her dripping face, and within seconds she was holding the pan she had been scrubbing…which was full of water.

He realized what was happening too late, and before he could react, there was a pot of soapy water being dumped on his head. Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One, the all-powerful wizard, _squealed; _actually _squealed._

Now it was Belles turn to double over in laughter at the sight of her spouse and his absolutely _dripping_ hair.

"You should think about the consequences of your actions." She cooed once she could control herself enough to speak.

They both must have looked ridiculous. And someone was going to have to mop. And now she would have extra laundry to do. But she was with her love in _their_ kitchen laughing until their stomachs hurt and she wouldn't have changed a thing.

"You should know by now that I'm not one to be outdone" Rumple suddenly whispered into Belles ear. And before she knew what was happening, she was being thrown over her husband's shoulder and carried towards their bathroom.

No, she definitely wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
